The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, of the (Compositae) Asteracea family, commonly referred to as the Bur Marigold, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘DANYEL9’.
Bidens, of the Daisy family, (Compositae) Asteraceae, consists of hardy perennials and annuals, which are natively grown in southern climate zones in the U.S., Mexico and Guatemala.
The new Bidens ‘DANYEL9’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Bidens cultivar with a compact growth habit and single, large in diameter flowers with a unique color combination.
The new Bidens ‘DANYEL9’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 2007, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, from open pollination of the seed parent, Bidens ferulifolia ‘CV-06-244’ (unpatented), by an unknown Bidens cultivar. The new Bidens ‘DANYEL9’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bidens ‘DANYEL9’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in June of 2007 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.